Do i really like him?
by animefan143
Summary: Since Laura and her class went out to see the stars together, Laura had been thinking Roberto a lot and doesn't know why. She doesn't want to admit that she likes him and what about Travis? RobertoLaura because i don't support TravisLaura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Hamtaro, though i wish i did so i could watch all the episode. It's hard finding them online_

Pairing: RobertoXLaura

* * *

"_Laura, I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Roberto said cupping my face, he was staring straight into my eyes which made my heart skip a beat. I could feel a blush creep over my face. "I-I really like you too Roberto." I said smiling up at him. I watched him lean in a little closer and I started to close my eyes when he asked "More then Travis?"_

"Laura sweetie! Are you up yet?" Laura's mom Marian called awaking her up from her dream. "Yeah mom, I'm up." She called back throwing the sheets off her. Her face felt all warm. "~Sigh~ Why do I keep dreaming about HIM?" she thought out loud getting dressed for school. Since her class went out to see the stars together, Laura had been thinking a certain red-haired boy more and more often. This included dreaming about him more and more often. "As if I like him. I mean maybe as a friend, but as a boyfriend, no way." She said trying to calm her heart beat down. Yup, she was falling for him, but was also in major denial. Laura went down stairs, had some breakfast, and head towards school. As she walked toward school her mind started to drift.

"_Look Roberto, fireflies" he looked up amazed. "Yeah, there so bright" he said with such an adorable expression._

"Hey watch out!" Laura snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around to see where the voice came from. She saw a black and white ball coming towards her. She put her hands up to catch it, but still flinched as she caught it.

A soccer ball?" she said looking down at it.

"Man I'm really sorry about that" Laura looked up and saw Roberto running towards her. She blushed faintly. "Oh it's you Laura" He said as he stopped in front of her.

"Should have know have know it was you when I saw the soccer ball. You take it pretty much everywhere with you" she said handing him the ball.

"Well there's a big game coming up and I want to be sure I'm completely prepared" he said as they started walking to school together.

"You really do love playing soccer huh?" he looked at her surprised buy answered "Well duh, I love playing. I guess you could call it my passion" he said smiling happily. Laura noticed how his eyes were shining as he spoke. "And I'll play professional on day too! Soccer's not just about scoring goals-it's about winning." He said bring his fist up determined. Laura smiled. _I guess he can be a ball hog and cocky, but he does love the game._"Um Laura are you okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts(again) and said. "Um yeah, I was just thinking about something"  
"Oh"

"Hey Laura" they both turned around and saw Kana coming towards them. They had already reached the school.

"Hey Kana"

"Huh, Roberto's with you, that's a surprise. Hello"

"Hey" he said before walking ahead of them. Laura watched him walk away until Kana said "Hm, you two walked to school together huh?" she turned and saw Kana with a sly smile.

"We-we just met up on the way, it wasn't planned or anything. It was completely plutonic." She said blushing.

"Hm, alright whatever you say. But you seemed happy." Laura looked down. She couldn't deny that, she was happy walking with him.

"Well, I did get to learn a little more about him" she said faintly before hey head toward the classroom. When they entered Travis came right towards Laura.

"Hi Laura"

"Hey Travis" she said feeling oddly calm. Usually, her heart would be beating 3 times faster.

"Um, Laura, can I talk to you after practice today?"

"Sure" she said cheerfully.

"Great, see you later" he said walking back to his group of friends. Kana playfully elbowed Laura.

"Oooo, look whose popular" she teased"

"Kana, it's probably nothing like that" she said blushing.

* * *

**What ya think? i'll post the next chapter as soon as i finish typing it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Travis, over here! I'm open!" School was over and Laura and Kana were sitting on the bench watching the soccer practice. But, for some reason, Laura was strangely quiet; usually she'd be talking about how great and cool Travis was.

"Laura, you okay?" Kana asked worried about her best friend.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." She said taking her eyes off the field and looked over to her friend.  
"About what? I noticed you were watching Roberto." She said causing Laura blush and look down at her shoes.

"Um, well, I just thought that Roberto looks really pumped when playing" she looked back up and watched him for moment again. "Even though it's just practice, his still enjoying every minute of it." She said faintly. Kana was a little surprised Laura would actually admit thinking about Roberto, but she then smiled happily.

"Well guess we already know who won." She said looking back at the field.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she looked back to her friend.

"Oh, nothing, look practice is finishing up." After they the coach talked to them, the players went to the benches and grabbed their towels and some water.

"So Laura, after I get change can we talk?" Travis said standing next to Laura.

"A sure, I'll just wait here until you're ready." Kana went home ahead without her, but wished her 'good luck'. Laura simply sat down on the bench and waited. She heard the locker room's door open and turned around to see if it was Travis. It wasn't, it was Roberto. He looked over at her, but didn't anything. He simply walked away. She was about call out and greet him, when she heard the door open again and saw Travis come out.

"Sorry to make you wait." he said coming towards her while she stood up and met him half-way.

"It's alright. So what do want to talk about?" he blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Well, um, you see." He looked back up at her, "I really like you Laura, probably since the first day I met you. You're so cheerful and sweet and energetic. I really like you; will you please go out with me?" Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her long time crush had not only confessed his feelings to her, but he had asked her out and complemented her. She had always dreamed of this. She was going tell him 'Yes' and 'I've liked you for a long time too' but something deep inside of her wouldn't let the words come out. But why? _"Well duh, I love playing. I guess you could call it my passion."Roberto? Why am I thinking about him know? _ "Laura?" she looked back at him.

"Travis, what you said just now, made me really happy, but I need time to think. Is it alright if I answer you tomorrow?" she asked disappointing him a little, but he faked smiled and just said "Alright, I'll wait for your answer in the morning then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before leaving. It was about 4:40pm when Laura got home. She thought about what to do about Travis while she tried to do some homework before she took Brandy out on a walk.

She took Brandy to the park where class saw stars and fireflies. She had Brandy lead her around when heard. "Laura?" she turned around and saw Roberto holding his little dog Samba.

"Roberto, what are you doing here?" he set down his dog and he ran off to play with Brandy.

"Well, since the class trip, I've taken a liking to this place. It's away from the city, quite, and a good place to just think."

"Yeah" she agreed, but all the energy in her voice was gone. Roberto could clearly see something was wrong.

"Hey Laura, are you okay? Did something happen?" She smiled feeling happy for a moment. She liked the thought that he actually cared about her.

"Well, you see, Travis kind of told me he likes me and then he asked me out"

"Oh, then why are so down? Aren't you in love the guy?" Laura frowned and starred up at the sky.

"I thought was, but then, but then" _I started thinking about you._

"Laura?"She suddenly felt angry and glared at him.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled taking him back a little.

"My fault? How is that my fault? Wait a minute, what's my fault" he asked bewildered.

"The fact that I feel so confused right now, if you hadn't made me fall for you, this never-" she gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. She blushed and looked over at Roberto, who was staring at her wide-eyed. _Oh no, what did I just do!_

_

* * *

_**What do you think? Please review! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The fact that I feel so confused right now, if you hadn't made me fall for you, this never-" she gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. She blushed and looked over at Roberto, who was staring at her, wide-eyed. _Oh no, what did I just do! _ Roberto stepped closer to her.

"Laura, you basically said you like me right?" he asked making sure he didn't hear wrong or misunderstood her. She nodded her blush darkening and spreading across her face. "You like me?" he repeated, more to himself then to Laura. He just so dazed, he couldn't believe it. Laura moved her hands away from her mouth and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not really sure when I started to, I just know that I gradually started to think about you more and more often." She said still blushing. She didn't think she'd end up confessing to Roberto, she just wanted to clear her head. Roberto blushed and stepped closer to her again.

"Laura, I-I like you too. I mean, I really like you." he said. Laura heart started beat faster and she starred at him. She stepped closer and held his hands.

"Really?" He touched her cheek and starred into her eyes.

"Yeah I do, for a long time now. I don't have very good people skills, so the only time I actually got to talk to you or monopolize your attention was when we argued." _Now that I think about it, it's true. We rarely ever talked to each other normally, and when we did, I fell for him. _She silently gazed up at him smiling. _He really is a nice guy and cute._

"Laura?" Roberto said stilling looking down at her. She was smiling at him, but wasn't saying anything at all. He was worried that she had decided she like Travis better, and that he would soon be rejected. _Confident. _Laura thought leaning in a closer to him. _Sweet and honest. _She was an inch away when she closed the space and kissed him. His eyes went wide from shock, before he closed them and kissed back. He cupped her face and she let go of his hands, then held onto his arms. Both were blushing furiously. Laura pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for saying it was all your fault and yelling at you. It was my fault for not being able to sort out m feelings, but", she smiling at him sweetly, "now I know. I really really like you Roberto. More than I liked Travis. I really really like you." She repeated cheerfully. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Laura, you have no idea how happy you've just made me." Laura blushed a little, but also felt warm inside. "Laura, I like you." He said and kissed her forehead.

Roberto and Laura, holding hands, walked home in a comfortable silence. But, Laura was getting a little bored of the silence and was thinking about what to ask him. _There's so much I want to learn about him, but what should I start with hmm….._

"Hey Laura," She looked up at him curiously. "What are you gonna do about Travis?" he asked trying to hide his jealously. Even though Laura had told him that she like him more, he was still a little insecure about her old crush. Laura on the other hand, had completely forgotten about Travis and the promise to answer him in the morning.

"Well, I'll tell him the truth. That I don't like him that way and that I like you." She said making him smile and blush a little. Laura was a little disappointed though when she realized that they were already in front of her house. She wanted to talk to him more and hold his hand more. "Hey, can we walk to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the corner where we met this morning." He said before kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, see ya." She said and watched his retreating figure before walking inside. "I'm back mom" she said before going up to her room and jumping onto her bed. "I'm so happy!" she squealed into her pillow. _My hearts pounding, my face feels slightly warm, and I can't stop smiling! I feel so energetic! Roberto, I really like. I really, really do._

_

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to post this, i had a little bit of writer's block and then i was busy studying for a test. Well hope you like it, next chapter will hopefully be up by next week or sooner. Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning Roberto" Laura greeted as she approached him

"Morning." He said before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed, but smiled feeling pure bliss. She grabbed his hand and they headed toward school. "Laura, do you want to go do something Saturday?" he asked, his blush up to his ears. Laura blush spread a little too.

"Like, like a date?" she asked excitedly. He his blush went two shades darker at the word 'date', but he nodded. "Yes." She let go his hand and hugged his arm. "Where do you want to go? Movies, dinner, shopping, picnic, horseback riding?" she asked cheerfully listing places she had dreamed about going to on her first date.

"Um you decide?" Roberto said being a completely clueless about girls and girly things like first dates. But he realized he said the wrong thing when he saw her pout. "Or maybe I should think of something." She smiled again.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?"

"Um, let me think okay? I'm not so great this type of things." He admitted embarrassed. She sighed remembering that Roberto wasn't the prince charming type. She gazed up at him. He was still kind, gentle hearted, and her boyfriend.

"Hey" he looked down at her and she kissed the corner of his lip. "I can't wait." He smiled and his blush faded a little as he calmed down.

"Me either, I'll think of something fun to do okay." They leaned in closer to each other, their lips just a few centimeters away when

"Laura!" They pulled away from each and saw Kana running toward them. Both of them turned red when they realized that they just had to turn the corner and they'd be at the school's main entrance.

"Hey Kana." She said when Kana stopped in front of them.

"Hey." She smirked, "so what happened between you two?" she said making them blush again. Laura was still holding out to his arm and they weren't sure how much she had seen.

"Um, I was going to call you yesterday and tell you, but it was pretty late so…" she just mumbled a little. "Anyway, Roberto and I are da-dating now." She said fidgeting a little, both their blushes starting to calm down a little.

"Well it's about time. You two have been annoying me with your consent denseness since Roberto transferred here." They both of them were surprised; they had just realized feelings that Kana had seen the whole time? Weird. "Anyway, congratulations you two, just try not to act so lovey-dovey in public k?" they blushed. _She did see_ Laura thought her face red turning red again. "Come on let's get to class." They sighed and followed behind her. "So did you see the new episode of Celebrity Lotion Glue (pick random words) last night?"

"Ah yeah I love part where Leslie…" while Laura and Kana talked about their weird show, Roberto noticed the glances they were getting from some of their classmates. It was only natural, they had all thought that those two hated each other. Yet there they were, Laura holding onto hs arm and them acting like a couple.

"Hey Roberto have you ever seen it?" Laura asked as when they enter the classroom.

"Huh? No I've never even heard of it." He told her trying to ignore the looks they were getting. He sat on his desk and Laura and Kana stood in front of him.

"You should it's really funny," she blushed a little, "maybe we could watch the new episode together." He smiled.

"Sure sounds fun." Kana rolled her eyes feeling ignored by the new lovey-dovey couple.

"Laura" they turned around and saw Travis standing behind them. Roberto glared at him, he didn't like the way he was looking at **his**girlfriend. But he calmed down remembering that he didn't now and Laura was about to reject him. "Can we talk in private?" Laura looked over to Roberto unsure, he nodded giving her reassurance.

"Okay, we better go now before class starts." She followed Travis out of the classroom, wondering if things would work out.

**

* * *

Sorry, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I got an idea for another story and got distracted. I almost thought about discontinuing this, but i like this story so can't. I'm working on the next chapter, but i don't now when i'll be done with i. But this story will be completed!_ Anyway, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Travis led her down the hallway, passing people rushing to class. He stopped at the end of the hallway where it split into two up and down. He smiled at her, something that would have sent her heart racing a few days ago, but it didn't have much effect now.

"So, can I hear your answer?" he asked, trying to forget the scene he saw this morning walking to school. Laura and _Roberto _leaning in closer to each other, as if they were…. As if his crush was going to kiss his only rival. Laura took a deep breath; it wasn't a good feeling rejecting someone as it was being rejected.

"Well, you see…I-I just started dating Roberto. He confessed and I accepted. I-I really like him, I'm sorry." She said bowing her head apologetically. Travis smiled sadly. She was so kind, so cute, and Roberto's now.

"I understand, I had a feeling that what it was." Laura smiled. He truly was a kind and understanding person. She felt a sigh of relief believing this had all gone smoothly. "But, if you two break up, just come to me okay?" he said as if he was discussing the weather.

"Ah, we better get to class." Was her only answer before she turned around and headed towards the classroom. Travis happily followed. _Well, not so smoothly._

The lunch bell rang loud and the students silently cheered getting up from the seats and talking to their friends. Roberto stood up quickly and went over to Laura's desk. He seemed almost scared as he asked "So how'd it go?" Laura giggled a little. He was so cutely insecure at times.

"Fine, he said he understood." Laura smiled comfortingly; secretly worrying he was going to ask for more detail. Her fear was confirmed when he asked, "So he gave up?" she fidgeted a little thinking if she should lie, but answered honestly. "No, he said if we ever broke up, to go to him." Roberto frowned.

"That moron, can't he just give up when his obviously lost." He grabbed an empty seat next from a desk nearby and sat down grouchily.

"Excuse me, I'm not some prize you know. Hmp." She crossed her arms and put up head proudly. Roberto looked over and thought of a comeback right away, but smirked when he thought of a different approach.

"Well, you really are as precious and beautiful as treasure." He said giving her a loving, almost puppy doggish, and look. She flinched as her heart started to speed up and a dark blush appeared on her cheek.

"Ah, um, well, ah, than-thank-you." She said unsure how to respond. Of course she had been expecting the usual insult. Roberto smirked feeling victorious and decided to make her blush a little more. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Of course a few people were, remember they were the center of gossip at the moment. He didn't want to do something so embarrassing with people watching, but he did want to tease his girlfriend. He blushed and then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You're really cute when angry. So proud and stubborn." He kissed her cheek again. Laura went completely red and her head started to feel dizzy.

"You two are acting lovey-dovey in public again. What do you do when you alone?" Kana teased pulling up a chair to Laura's desk too. Her comment made Roberto go a little red too, but he was able to stay cool, like always.

"It's not like that, he kissed me and it was only on the cheek, though it's not like I didn't like." She whispered the last part looking away. Roberto smiled seeing his cute embarrassed girlfriend.

_**Saturday **_

It was a warm sunny afternoon as Roberto, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with green sleeves, leaned against the wall waiting for Laura to arrive. Soon he heard the sweet cheerful voice his girlfriend call his name. He looked over and saw Laura walked towards him. He blushed; she was wearing a denim skirt with a creamy yellow blouse that exposed most of her arms. Her hair was tied like usual with golden ribbons and she had on tan sandals. _T-too cute! _He thought as she approached.

"Hey," she said smiling, not noticing the light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, um, you, um, you are…I like…"He grumbled and stumbled over the words that wouldn't come out.

"What is it?" she asked confused, cocking her head cutely to the side.

"Cute" he finally said, "You look really cute." he was almost red and a small blush appeared on Laura's cheeks as well.

"T-Thanks, um, er." She kissed his cheek, something she was becoming more comfortable with. "Soooo, where are we going?" her eyes glistened with wonder. This was her first date.

"Look behind you stupid." He said still recovering from his embarrassment. She ignored the "stupid" comment and turned around. There was building with the words _**Skateland**_ on top of it. She grew pale.

"Ro-Rollerblading?" she asked trying to act enthusiastic, but he could see right through her.

"What you don't like rollerblading?" he asked a little annoyed, his ego being slightly bruised. She saw that she was causing a misunderstanding, so clarified.

"I can't skate." She said softly, feeling embarrassed. He smiled, but frowned realizing the position that they were now in. He scratched the back of his head trying to think of a solution.

"Well, I guess I can teach you."

"Aaaahhh!" Laura fell forward, but Roberto grabbed her waist and held her up.

"Calm down I got you." he said bringing her to the wall so she could regain her balance. Laura blushed, having his arm around her waist and he standing behind her was almost too much for her heart. She steadied herself, and then moved her blade forward.

"Aaaahh!" her blade moved to far and hit Roberto's, causing her to fall back and him on top of hers. Roberto lifted his head up and felt his lips brush against Laura. _AAH? _Both of them thought, _now my heart definitely can't take anymore! _She thought as Roberto, also red, grabbed onto the rail and picked himself up. She took the hand he reached out for her, both of them still having a little bit of blush on their cheeks.

"We really aren't getting anywhere with you." He murmured rubbing his head, secretly happy about what had just happened. "Look just move your feet like this." He ordered and skated around her.

"Like this?" she moved her blade forward, then the other, and then repeated. "Ah I'm doing it!" she said skating wobbly next to Roberto. He smiled and grabbed her hand, helping her balance. The speakers went off and the voice said _Okay clear the ring. Its couples only now and were goin to slow it doowwnn. _The song changed from the danceable pop song to a quite, romantic slow song. Roberto and Laura froze while watching the other couples skate around holding hands. Roberto looked over at Laura, who was already looking at him. They started skating around, holding hands for awhile. Until Roberto got an idea and put his right arm went around her shoulder and held her right hand. Then with his left reach over to hold her left hand. Her blush spread a little, but she smiled. They skated, lost in their own world for what felt like eternity. But soon the song stopped and the skaters that had left flooded the ring again.

"I had a lot of fun Roberto, even though I fell a lot." Laura said laughing. They were standing in front of Laura's house and were saying good-bye.

"Me too, want to go somewhere else next Saturday after the game?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded and then felt him lean in. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to come. He leaned in and kissed her gently and put his arm around her waist. She responded by putting her arms around his neck. After moving back, he kissed her forehead one more time before heading home. Laura watched him leave until he was out of sight. _I like you Roberto, I really really do._

**The End**

* * *

**I finally finished! Sorry it took me so long to upload between chapter. especially this one. My laptops broke and i lost everything. All you who read this need to thank my little sister for nagging me into finishing this, even though i wanted to start on other oneshotss. Oh well its finished, Please Review!**


End file.
